Shadow of Fate: Thieves’s Revelations (Supports)
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: This is the Support Conversations of Shadow of Fate: Thieves’s Revelation
1. Support 1

**Heyo! BlueRaptor629 here! And this is the first support conversation of the**

 **cast! So without further ado, enjoy!**

{Ryuji and Felicia (C-Rank)}

(Felicia were in a ladder, tried to reach out a pan in the highest spot)

Felicia: Just a little more...almost there..

Ryuji: Felicia, you here?

Felicia: EEEK! (She falls down from the ladder)

Ryuji: I got you! (He hold her bridal style) are you okay?

Felicia: You're...Mr. Ryuji right..? Can you put me down now?

Ryuji: Yeah sure and don't call me mister! I'm not that old.

(He puts Felicia down)

Ryuji: What were you doin' up there? It's pretty dangerous for someone like you.

Felicia: Well...it's...umm...

Ryuji: Well...what is it?

Felicia: I just remembered that Lord Corrin called me so...goodbye!

(She left the kitchen hastily)

Ryuji: She ran away? Guess my looks are too scary for her. Welp, better luck next time.

 **Ryuji and Felicia have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Linebreak}

{Corrin and Morgana (C-Rank)}

Morgana: Hello Corrin.

Corrin: Ah, Morgana. I didn't know you were there.

Morgana: Mwehehehe. Just a bit a precaution in case someone managed to sneak up on you.

Corrin: Well...thanks...

Morgana: Something wrong?

Corrin: No, I'm fine. It's just...it's weird for myself to talk to you when you're a cat and you can use...Persona too.

Morgana: Said by a guy who can turn into a dragon.

Corrin: Point taken.

Morgana: Well...if you need my help, you know where to find me.

(Morgana left the room)

Corrin: I suppose...I should take that offer.

 **Corrin and Morgana have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Linebreak}

{Akira and Selena (C-Rank)}

Selena: Hmm. (She was staring at Akira intensely)

Akira: Is there something on my face?

Selena: No reason...I still can't believe someone like you lead a band of thieves...

Akira: Believe or not, It's up to you. I'm sure you're not here just to stare at me.

Selena: You remind me of someone..

Akira: Which is?

Selena: None of your business. You won't be the leader for long..

(Selena left the room)

Akira:...Guess she's jealous?

 **Akira and Selena have achieved C-Rank support!**

{Linebreak}

{Akechi and Azura (C-Rank)}

Azura: You are the ocean's gray waves...destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach..

Akechi: You've been...practicing.

Azura: Hmm...Akechi? I didn't you were here.

Akechi: Just got back from the shop. I have to say, you're really a good singer...I can see why I'm here.

Azura: Well...my mother taught me that song.

Akechi: I see...I hope I can hear some of your songs again

Azura: Well...I'll let you know when I sing...

 **Akechi and Azura have achieved C-Rank Supports!**

{Linebreak}

{Makoto and Futaba (C-Rank)}

Makoto: *knock* *knock* Futaba! You need to go outside.

Futaba: No thanks. I rather stay here.

Makoto: Staying cooped up in there isn't healthy.

Futaba: Watch me.

Makoto: Hmm...Futaba, Sojiro making you curry. It's your favorite.

Futaba: (She comes out from her room) Curry!? Where!?

Makoto: Got you.

(Makoto got Futaba in an armhold)

Futaba: Waaaah! You she-devil! That was cheap trick!

Makoto: Said the hacker who is able to hack Akira's phone.

Futaba: Someone help! I've been kidnapped!

 **Makoto and Futaba have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Linebreak}

{Corrin and Sae (C-Rank)}

Sae: Have a nice day, Prince Corrin?

Corrin: Yes...

Sae: Is something the matter?

Corrin: You reminded me of Camilla. She's my older sister...even though we're not related.

Sae: I see...Guess I shoul-

Corrin: Before you leave...can you tell me more about this...Cognitive psience, I believe it's called.

Sae: You should ask Futaba-chan about it. However, I'll let you in some cases that connected to it.

Corrin: Please do.

 **Corrin and Sae have achieved C-Rank Support!**


	2. Support 2

**Another Support Conversations!** **Next up is the side chapter of Mozu! Get ready...**

 **Enjoy!**

{Corrin and Ryuji (C-Rank)}

(Ryuji was just finished running training field)

Ryuji: "That's for today. Maybe I'll get something to eat..."

Corrin: "Hey, Ryuji."

Ryuji: "'Sup Corrin. You here for trainin'?"

Corrin: "No...I was just walking when I see you running."

Ryuji: "Oh that's it..."

Corrin: "And when I saw running...I felt that the way you run is completely...different."

Ryuji: "I don't want to talk about it...yet."

Corrin: "I'm sorry, I didn't know that was a touchy subject."

Ryuji: "Nah it's cool, you didn't know."

(Ryuji left the training field)

Corrin: "I suppose I have to drop that subject for now."

 **Corrin and Ryuji have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Laslow and Kanji (C-Rank)}

(Laslow was dancing on his own in the hall)

Laslow: "We do this...we do that...

Kanji: "Yo."

Laslow: "Waah!"

Kanji: "Quite down. You screamed like someone caught you robbing someone's house."

Laslow: "Sorry..."

Kanji: "Were you dancing?"

Laslow: "...Yes."

Kanji: "Ain't nothin' to embarrassed for...then again, I have an embarrassin' secret too."

Laslow: "And that is..."

Kanji: "Ain't telling you...yet."

(Kanji went to his room to get some sleep)

Laslow: "...I have feeling that we'll get along just fine."

 **Laslow and Kanji have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Corrin and Sojiro (C-Rank)}

Corrin: "Sojiro."

Sojiro: "Oh, hey there Prince. Can I help you?"

Corrin: "Can you teach me how to make cook?"

Sojiro: "...Come again?"

Corrin: "Can you teach me how to make cook..? You're coffee and curry are really good."

Sojiro: "Are you sure? You have your maid and butler, right?"

Corrin: "Yeah...but I want to do it myself."

Sojiro: "Well...fine. Let's start now."

Corrin: "Thanks...and sorry for bothering you."

Sojiro: "Don't be. I know someone when they're curious."

 **Corrin and Sojiro have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Yosuke and Makoto (C-Rank)}

Makoto: "Yosuke-kun?"

Yosuke: "Yikes! ...Oh it's you, Niijima-senpai."

Makoto: "Call me Makoto, alright."

Yosuke: "Sure...Makoto..."

Makoto: "...Is there something wrong?"

Yosuke: "It's just well...you were violent in battle from what I've heard."

Makoto: "Yeah...my friends also pointed that out."

Yosuke: "Yeah...it's hard to believe someone like you is a brawler like Chie...except you're using fist."

Makoto: "That aside, you were pretty angry when we meet."

Yosuke: "Well...people makes mistake right? We want to know the truth as much as you do."

Makoto: "True. Let's talk again sometime."

Yosuke: "See ya."

 **Yosuke and Makoto have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Yu and Akira (C-Rank)}

Yu: "Hey, Joker...or was it Akira...?"

Akira: "Call me Joker in the battle. Now, call me Akira, Ace."

Yu: "...Did you just call me Ace?"

Akira: "Why not? Ace and Joker are the best card, right?"

Yu: "True..."

Akira: "Since we are the Wild Cards, let's get to know each other."

Yu: "Well said."

 **Yu and Akira have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Teddie and Ryuji (C-Rank)}

(Teddie were currently peeking in the girl's side of the bathhouse)

Teddie: "Hehehe...she's look hot~! Look at that.

Ryuji: "The hell are you doin', ya perverted bear!"

Teddie: "Kanji!?"

Ryuji: "I'm Ryuji, you stupid mascot!"

Teddie: "It's not my fault you're looked alike!"

Ryuji: "Anyway...what are ya doin? Peeping?"

Teddie: "Peeping!? I have you know! I'm researching!"

Ryuji: "Whatever man, I'm out."

(Ryuji left Teddie)

Teddie: "...With him out of the way, let's con-"

Chie: "Dammit, Teddie! I'm gonna kick your perverted ass to next week!

Teddie: "Eeek! Time to go!"

 **Teddie and Ryuji have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Ann and Naoto (C-Rank)}

Naoto: 'The Phantom Thieves...a group that steals the hearts of corrupted inviduals...they might not be so different than-'

(The sound of a door knocking)

Ann: "Naoto, you're here? It's me, Ann Takamaki."

Naoto: "Come in."

{Ann enters Naoto's room)

Ann: "Wanna go shopping with me and Rise-chan?"

Naoto: "Actually Ann-senpai, I think I'm going to-"

Ann: "Come on! I really want to see what you like with a girl outfit."

Naoto: "Ann-senpai! Didn't you have-!"

Ann: "Seen you in a girl outfit? That was you as an adult. Come on."

Naoto: "Hold up! Wait!"

 **Ann and Naoto have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Futaba and Sakura (C-Rank)}

Futaba: "Hey, Sakura! Let's play in my room!"

Sakura: "Oh...okay."

(Futaba and Sakura enter the former's room)

Sakura: "What should we play?"

Futaba: "Let's play some video games!"

Sakura: "Video what?"

Futaba: "You don't know-Oh that's right! There are no video games in Hoshido."

Sakura: "Yeah. I also kind of forgot that you came from another world."

Futaba: "I see. In that case, I'll teach how to play this type of games starting today."

Sakura: "Thank you."

 **Futaba and Sakura have achieved C-Rank Support!**

{Jakob and Haru (C-Rank)}

(Haru was just finished gardening in the dorm's garden)

Haru: "That should do it."

Jakob: "Hmm...? Miss Haru?"

Haru: "Oh...you're Corrin's butler, yes?"

Jakob: "Yes. It's good to know that you're remember."

Haru: "What were you doing this early?"

Jakob: "I was about to wake Lord Corrin up, when I saw you gardening here. You must be skilled.

Haru: "I see."

Jakob: "Need help for this?"

Haru: "Please do."

 **Jakob and Haru have achieved C-Rank Support! The**


End file.
